Don't Pick it Up
by L Lawlet
Summary: Light does not pick up the death note but still ends up meating L. Disclaimer I do not own Death Note.
1. Prologue

Hello I'm back with a story this time. This is my first story so lets see how it goes. I hope you like.

Just to worn you I'm not the most reliable with updating. So sorry in Advance.

Hope you like it

L

P.S. There might be eventual Yaoi you know boyXboy in this case LXLight so lets just see where the story goes.

* * *

Prologue

Out the corner of my eye a shadow attracts my attention. Slowly turning my head to look out the window, I notice a black object lying on the grass. Suddenly the bell goes and curiosity takes hold of me.

As I make my way down the hall I can still hear the rumours travelling around about me.

"Light Yagami. Isn't that the guy that got a perfect score on the practise test?"

"yeh. He's smart, hot and sporting." The girls are all squealing at the top of their lungs.

_Heh. Sorry girls you are out of luck._

I slowly make my way over to what I saw falling. Bending down and having a look I notice that it is a book.

"Death Note. An interesting name." _I think I will leave it and head home._

-Three weeks later-

"L, here are the case files that you requested." An elderly man says.

"Thank you, Wammy." I say.

"Wammy?"

"Yes L"

"What is this doing here? This case has not been open for more than two weeks. All my other cases have been open for at least three months, before they ask for my help."

"L, this is a special case there is a mass murder in Japan that kills without leaving a trace. Prisoners and civilians are dying of heart attacks without a cause or family history. The only reason you were asked so quickly is that the former task force leader was killed along with his wife five days ago, leaving their eighteen year old son to look after his sister alone because there is no other family members. The police have informed me that the former Chief Yagami's son is now helping the task force. He apparently is one of the best at solving cases even though he is not in the police force. The cases that the police have trouble with they ask for his help in solving them. He not only finds the culprit but finds all the clues that the police have missed and finishes the cases in record time."

"You are saying that this..." I look at the file in my hand looking for the name"...Light Yagami is better than the police of Japan, and he is only eighteen?"

"Yes L, Light does seem to possess superior crime solving skills far better than the best the police can offer. He somehow hacked in to the police data base then found a way to send me a message asking for your help. My number being the only none way to contact you."

"He sounds like an intriguing young man Wammy, I might just take the case just to meet him. In person would be interesting. You said he had a sister where is she now?"

"None seems to know, apparently Light took her out of school after there parents were killed and none has seen her since, they left their house and no-one knows where they are the only way to talk to Light is when he goes to the station. He won't tell anyone where he and his sister are staying."

"Wammy it looks like we are going to Japan."


	2. Your sending me away! Why?

Sorry For the long waite but I did worn you.

I actualy lost this chapter, then I had to find it after moving.

All this during my first year of VCE. (HELP) I nearly brock down in tears. T.T

Hope you all enjoy.

So this L can end with a (BANG!)

* * *

You're Sending me away! Why?

Lights POV

I walk through a busy airport at one of the busiest times, trying to get my sister to safety.

"What is happening? Light where are we going?" a young girl of about fifteen asks, confusion and fear evident in her voice.

"Sayu, please trust me. You are not safe in Japan. So I'm sending you away, to a boarding school in England, it's for gifted orphan students. It took a lot to get you in there" I say quietly, worry for my sister coating my voice.

"You're sending me away! Why?" she yells. Sayu's confusion and fear growing.

"Sayu please listen to me. I don't want to lose you as well as mum and dad. I'm helping the police catch Kira so you will be safe. A few days ago I hacked into the police database and sent a message to L..." Sayu's eyes open dramatically. She knows who L is from using my computer and the constant questions she asks me. "He's coming to Japan. I got a call from Wammy to let me know."

Sayu looked at me shocked.

"How will you find L, Light no-one knows what he looks like. Or do you?"

"Sayu please. Do you really think I would ask for L's help if I didn't at least have a description of what he looks like. Thought finding that information I had to ask Watori for."

"You...you mean you know what L looks like?"

"Kind of....the only description of L was black messy hair, tall and eyes like a panda." I pause to let the information set in "where here Sayu." We were standing in front of a terminal for a flight to London, England. "Listen to me Sayu, and listen carefully. You are to board this flight you will be picked up by a friend at the other end. Until I come to England you have to use the alias Nora. When anyone asks for your name you use that name. Trust the friends you will make they have been in similar places as you. Continue on your studies in maths and try not to hack my computer, try out the phycology, reign your skills in a little. They may be smart, but you will have competition there. The top three students are about your level except one, he is as smart as you but does not want to upset his two friends so he does not try. Try not to upset them." When I finally take a breath I feel like I've been running a marathon with that speech.

"Light, slow down. What is the school's name?"

"Orphanage, it's a special orphanage. The name is Wammy's house. When you get there ask to speak to a man called Roger, tell him that the shadow sent you."

"Isn't that the name the police call you."

"yes, and that is what he knows me by. Now go the flight is boarding."

3 POV

Sayu took one last look at her brother. She did not know when she would see him again.

As she rounded the corner she ran right into someone and fell backward.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was walking." Sayu looked up and saw the man and was shocked the way he looked was exactly how Light had described L.

"That's ok would you like a hand?" asked with a voice that sounded void of emotions.

"No that's all right." Sayu gets up, as she rounds the corner she whispers "Light is around the corner." The man has a look of shock on his face for a moment before it was gone. When he looked to ask her what she meant, he was staring at nothing.


End file.
